


救赎第一部3

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第一部3

第3章   
痛！  
那一瞬间旭凤完全不知道发生了什么事，他脑中一片空白，除了痛，没有任何知觉。  
臀瓣被握住，被分开，露出股间那条细细的窄缝。  
穴口被撑到最大，殷红的穴肉因为疼痛而变得惨白。巨大狰狞的肉刃取代了纤细的手指，犹如一根火炬，硬生生捅进了狭窄的花径。  
“住……呃啊！”除了腰肢被高高抬起，他整个人匍匐在地上。而这姿势，更方便润玉抬起他的臀。  
“痛么？”润玉抚着他的臀瓣，轻柔的，细腻的，那毛骨悚然的触感让他起了一层细细的战栗。  
紧紧咬住下唇，哪怕身体痛得宛如被一柄巨大的铡刀劈成两半，他也不容许自己泄出一丝求饶。  
润玉的手指从臀瓣慢慢往下，渐渐来到他的股间。  
那里看不到一点情动的痕迹，甚至隐隐渗出血迹。  
“不……”他惊恐回头，看到润玉对他露出了一个笑容。与此同时，那圆润的指甲也抚上了那扇紧闭的门扉。  
“不行！”他挥手向后打去，却被润玉抓住手腕反压在背上。  
而那跟在穴口蠢蠢欲动的手指，终于还是刺了进去。紧得没有一丝缝隙的穴口立刻渗出了血迹，因为疼痛剧烈抽搐的花径将那根肉刃和手指裹得更紧。  
“唔！”他将下唇咬得出血，将头埋在地上，眉峰紧蹙。  
“痛就对了。痛了，你就能记住谁是你的第一个男人。”润玉抽出手指，莹润的指甲上沾了一缕鲜红。玉色与血色交相映衬，冰寒与炙热，禁欲和张狂。  
男人慢慢退了出来，硕大的顶端浅浅插在穴口附近。“记住，能让你怀孕产子的人只有我，润玉，你的哥哥。”  
“做梦。”他冷笑，拼尽全力唤出琉璃净火，朝润玉打去。  
强弩之末。  
润玉低笑，空中水汽凝结，刹那间将那抹微弱的火焰化成乌有。“既然你这么爱玩火，那我也送你一份大礼。”  
他嘴唇颤抖，眼睁睁看着空中凝出一面巨大的水镜。“你要做什么？”  
忽然膝盖一凉，地面竟然也凝了一层薄冰。不，与其说是冰，不如说是一面镜子。他忽然意识到润玉要做什么了。身体因为恐惧而颤抖，瞳孔因为害怕而紧缩。  
“把它们收起来。”  
“命令我？”润玉目光扫向四周，处处都是镜子，处处都映着旭凤赤裸的身躯，美极了。  
他俯下身，在旭凤紧绷的背上柔柔印上一吻，“你已不是高高在上的天帝嫡子了。现在的天帝是我，能发号施令的人也是我。”他攥紧旭凤的腰，慢慢捅开紧致的花径，“好好享受吧，我的弟弟。”  
这是一场淫靡至极的交欢。  
青涩的穴口因为剧烈的抽插而变得殷红，紧致的花径因为毫不怜惜的捅入而被迫撑大。它抽搐着紧紧包裹着入侵者，柔嫩的花壁惊恐的收缩着，而层层媚肉就如一圈圈匝口，牢牢固守着前方，不让那柄肉刃前进一步。  
“这里……总让我无法随心所欲。”润玉揉捏着他汗湿的臀部，“不过这样也好，太容易得到就没意思了。”  
他听到了水泽声，先是轻微的，仿佛水滴一样的声音。接着那声音越来越大，犹如溪流碰撞。那是从他身体里发出来的，淫靡的声音。  
殷红的血顺着大腿一滴滴留下，滴在光滑的镜面上。  
“真甜。”润玉接住那血，放在口中吮吸，“凤凰之血，处子之血。”  
“混……混蛋。”他脑中一片空白，恨不得一巴掌扇到润玉脸上，“这是悖伦，润玉，你会被天打雷劈。”  
“天雷？我已经受过了。”润玉抓住他的腰用力往后一拉，两人之间的距离霎时缩到最短。他的肉刃深深埋进了旭凤的体内，甚至连那两个沉重的囊袋都在试图挤进去。  
旭凤被顶得说不出话来。他感到润玉进到了前所未有的尽头，这样的深度让他惧怕。  
而润玉的暴行还没有停止，在几次试探之后，润玉将他的双腿分到最大，猛的撞了进去。硕大的肉刃将狭窄的花径撑到极致，粗大的龙头直直地顶入了他的花心。  
他高高仰起脖子，发出无声的悲鸣。  
润玉长长的舒了一口气，微微眯起的眼眸里，是得意和满足。  
“终于找到了，凤凰最神秘的地方。”  
曾经的战神，如今却沦落到用身体取悦敌人的境地。他恨不得立刻死去，却又无法死去。在这一刻，他体会到了何谓生不如死。  
“杀了我，你干脆杀了我！”他能压住喉头的哽咽，却无法抑住身体的颤抖。  
润玉没有动，静静感受着花径匝紧肉刃的收缩感，“杀你，我怎舍得。”低低一笑，“你真是个尤物，不但自己会动，还跟真的小嘴一样会吸人。”  
“住口。”他低吼道。  
润玉手一挥，水镜立刻移到前面。“看看你现在这副模样吧！这么美，这么诱人。”  
他用力闭上眼睛，但这点微弱的抗拒润玉也是不许的。  
身后的男人开始用力征伐。每一次抽出，被捣弄得殷红的穴口就会紧紧裹著那龙头，而每一次撞入，肉刃顶端的铃口也会被花心吸吮着往里拖拽。这一紧一吸的销魂触感让男人的抽动越来越快，精液从缝隙中被挤压出来，顺着他的大腿慢慢滑落，逼仄的囚室内充满了情欲的味道。  
他可悲的发现，随着润玉的抚弄，他的身体开始泛出一丝丝快感。而这种快感犹如火种，迅速燃遍全身。他的身体高高挺起，胸前的茱萸也变得越来越鲜红妖冶。、  
“别骗自己了，你也喜欢我这么做。”润玉抬起他下巴，逼迫他看向镜中的自己。  
那个在男人胯下承欢的人是谁？满脸潮红，眼神迷离而魅惑。  
这是他？不，绝不是。  
“润玉，别想用术法欺骗我。”他冷笑，回头朝润玉吐了一口带血的唾沫。  
润玉慢慢抹去脸上的血，“那就让你自己亲眼看看，这具身体有多淫荡。”  
膝盖被分开，身体被抱起，那紧紧交合的秘部完全暴露在水镜里。  
这是何等淫靡的景象啊！  
那布满青筋的肉刃在他双腿间的秘穴中抽动，原本粉红的花穴在肆意捣弄下已经充血变红，而那柄紫红的阳物在鲜血与淫液的浸润下显得情色无比。  
而每一次抽动，似乎都能从他鼓起的腹部看到那肉刃的形状，这样淫靡的场面也让他的花穴收缩得更剧烈。  
他的体内开始泌出滑腻的春水，蜜液顺著两人交合之处蜿蜒而下，将润玉的囊袋完全浸湿。   
润玉静静地欣赏著旭凤沈浸在情欲中的美丽模样，不再高傲，也不再视他于无物，而是完完全全在他身下，在他怀里，绽放著属於他的美丽。  
在他狠狠地插进来时，那娇嫩的花心就会微微张开小口接纳，欢迎著那能给他带来快乐源泉的巨物。而旭凤也会发出细细的，压抑的呻吟。  
“舒服吗？还想要我怎么做？”润玉的手又回到了旭凤的腰肢，犹如情人般抚摸着。  
旭凤恢复了些许神智，他紧紧咬住下唇，这是他所能保持的，仅有的骄傲了。  
润玉冷哼一声，仿佛惩罚似的，撞击的力道一次比一次猛烈。  
旭凤无力的靠在润玉怀里，身体随着他的撞击而上下颠簸。“我……我早晚有一天会杀了你，呜……啊！”  
最娇嫩的花心在男人一阵猛过一阵的撞击下酸软，发胀，终於在那如暴雨般密集的撞击下而颤抖著陷入高潮，哆嗦著吐出了它的蜜液，冲刷著男人欲龙那敏感的铃口。  
润玉已忍到极点，如今被那股蜜液一冲，再也忍耐不住了。他将自己冲到旭凤体内最深处，微微跳动的顶端埋在花心里，喷薄而出精液狠狠的射入了那温暖的巢穴。  
“不行，不能！”旭凤惊恐的挣扎着，他用力拍打着润玉的手臂，企图让自己逃离出去。  
但润玉却更紧的攥住了他的腰部，将他的腰肢用力压在了自己的囊袋上。他不容许旭凤逃脱，他要让旭凤怀上他的孩子，用两人的骨血绑住凤凰振飞的双翅。  
润玉的本体是龙，射精的时间比旭凤长得多。  
那一波波迸射出来的精液打在娇嫩的花心上，犹如洪水般冲刷着柔软的巢穴。仍在高潮余韵中喘气的旭凤哪里受得住这种冲击，快感从下体迅速蔓延全身，刚刚才委顿下来的玉柱又颤巍巍的挺立起来。  
润玉轻轻一笑，拢住那处柔软，逼迫他又吐了一次精。与此同时花心也因为持续撞击，剧烈收缩着喷出了一股春水。  
前后同时高潮，旭凤疲累的身体再也承受不住，两眼一黑便软倒在润玉的怀里。  
“只有这样你才会乖乖的。”润玉捧著旭凤的脸，被那饱满的唇瓣所惑，慢慢低下头去。  
但在即将碰触的刹那，他忽然清醒过来。  
他这是怎么了？  
怜惜？可笑！  
他将自己拔出来，施法将一地狼藉清理干净。牢房依旧是从前的模样，只是多了一个赤身裸体的旭凤。  
他犹豫了一下，将自己的外袍脱下来，盖在了旭凤的身上。  
脚步声渐渐远去，旭凤慢慢睁开了双眼。他冷冷一笑，抓住衣衫用力甩开。深吸一口气，将所剩不多的灵力凝聚起来，化出衣衫裹在自己身上，蜷缩着昏睡了过去。  



End file.
